


Prodigy

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Prodigy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Year that Never Was the Master accomplished a lot. He took over the world, had a child with Jack, kidnapped all of Torchwood 3, and got away with it. Well pretty much, but 3 out of 4 isn't bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok horrible summery, I know. Any words in these °this is a thought° is a thought. More at the end..

Jack had been hanging in the room for a couple of hours by now. Or least he assumed it had been a few hours. It felt that long since Martha had gotten out using his vortex manipulator. He honestly hoped the Master had forgotten him but he highly doubted it. 

His arms had gone numb and were actually hurting from being numb. The pain was giving Jack's mind something to think about rather than his (probable) impending doom he started to think about how the numbing sensation actually hurt more.

He didn't have to wonder long before he was forced to confront his demons (demon) of the future. A door to his right opened and in walked the Master grinning ear to ear.

"Oh goodie! I was hoping to meet you soon!" the Master said like a kid on Christmas morning. He walked over and look Jack up and down from all angles. It wasn't hard to see Jack's musclular frame since he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He didn't remember stripping so he figured it had been done while he had been dead.

"Hmmm... What to do, what to do?" the Master mused coming up behind Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack and felt him stiffen in his touch. Or stiffen as much as he could, Jack was hanging a good six inches off the ground.

"Do you know where your at?" the Master hummed in his ear. 

"No," Jack said not wanting to engage him but fearing what would happen if he didn't. The Master moved away and Jack unstiffen slightly. Unfortunately he didn't see the Master go and grab a knife/sword off the back wall. 

Jack only knew the Master had gotten a knife when he felt it be pushed into the left side of his back. Jack gasped in pain.

"No, what?" the Master said.

"No, Saxon!" Jack gasped in pain. He'd felt worse but it didn't make it any more bearable. The Master twisted the knife before taking in out.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! Well your on the Valiant. Duh. But your in my secret little room. Oh sorry now it's your secret room. Aren't you happy?" with the question he shoved the knife in the other side and twisted.

"Yes Maxon," Jack said through gritted teeth. He would not call him the Master. It felt like too much of a surrender.

"Close but no cigar," the Master cooed taking out the knife and patting Jack on the head like a dog.

"See I can already tell you'll be a troublesome little pet. That means I'll have to break you. Wont that be fun?..." he finished the sentence by shoving the knife into the middle of Jack's back and twisting. The knife was so long it stuck out the front of his chest. 

As Jack struggled to stay awake the Master withdrew the knife, chuckling. "Ah don't worry, Freak," he almost spit that word, "I'll be back, for now, just rest." And with the final word he drove the knife in at the base of Jack's skull. 

 

When Jack came to again he was on his knees and his arms were stretched painfully out to the sides. He wasn't sure if this an improvement or worse dangling than dangling by his wrist. He was about to say better but he raised his head to see the Master only a few centimeters from his face gazing into Jack's eyes. Jack jerked back. But he couldn't go far.

"Hmmm. Do more serious injuries take longer to heal?" the Master ask with cruel curiosity. 

"Yes Ssaxson," Jack hissed and was rewarded with a hard slap to his face. 

"Tisk tisk tisk. Why must you be so?..." the Master started.

"Handsome? Charming? Utterly adorable?" Jack filled in and was rewarded with a back hand to the face.

"Arrogant!" The Master snapped.

"Cause that is who Captain Jack Harkness is," Jack replied coolly and was slapped again.

"Oh I'm kind of glad it will be so much more fun to break you," the Master said raising his hand to strike and Jack unconsciously flinched back. The Master instead patted him on the head and murmured "good boy" while Jack silently cursed himself. 

"Oh we're going to have great fun," Master said ripping Jack's head back by his hair making him cry out before he could stop himself. The Master smirked and released him. 

The Master spent the rest of the day torturing him but not letting him die. He spent most of the time cut patterns all over his body. Most of it he assumed, from the circular design, were Gallifrian. But sometimes if he didn't like the work he would break that part of Jack's body. When he finally cut the major vein in Jack's neck and let him bleed out both arms were broken in several different places and so were his legs. It didn't take long because he had already lost a lot of blood.

 

When he came back to life he was alone. He was still in the same position but he was covered in his dried blood. He almost couldn't open his eyes then he remembered he the Master gave him a gash on his head. The blood must have dried over eyes.

The door at his side opened and he braced himself for another confrontation. He was silently glad, after the initial shock and the few noises he made he had not cried out anymore.

He was pleasantly shocked to see to guards bring a blindfolded girl, Tish, in. 

"You will clean this room and the man. Here are the keys to his chains you will need to move him to be thorough even though it will be unpleasant to touch him," one of the guards said with distain. And the men gave her the keys, then let go and left. 

Tish waited until the door shut to take off her blindfold. When she did she stifled a small gasp. What she saw had to much blood on him to be alive. °A body, they're having me clean a body.°

He move to try to get a better look at her. When she saw him move she rushed to his side. She immediately unlocked his arms. When she got him down he slummed forward. She caught him and gentlely laid him down.

"Oh are you alright... Stupid question. It's obvious your not, where are you bleeding?" she said in a rush. She saw a bucket full of water and rags and went to get it. 

She brought it to the wall then helped Jack over to it and leaned him against it. She offered a drink to him which he gratefully took.

"Would you by any chance be Captain Jack?" Tish asked when he was done with drinking. She started washing his face.

"Yeah. That's me. And I'm not bleeding anywhere anymore," He said flashing that Harkness smile. "And you're Martha's sister... Tish, right?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking what happened. From what I can see you aren't cut but your covered in blood?" Tish asked cautiously.

"Ha!" he barked a laugh. "I was tortured. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I can't die. Well I don't stay dead I should say, I'm immortal." And it was like a bombshell was just dropped. Tish stopped cleaning and Jack waited for her to say something. She swallowed and kept washing.

"You must be the one the Master and the Doctor were talking about. The Doctor's worried. He knows the Master will make your life Hell... oh sorry you probably didn't want to know that seeing as you already have experienced his wrath... I'll tell the Doctor... I don't know what I'll tell him but..." Tish explained in a rush then was cut off by Jack.

"No. Don't tell the Doctor. There's nothing he can do and he'll just get the Master angry. Just don't tell."

"He wont like not knowing but I won't tell."

She had gotten his head clean but needed new water.

"Hmmm I need more water how do I get some?" Tish wondered out loud.

"Just say you need something and they'll bring it. See in the corner that's a camera I'm guessing someone is always watching. Because I had just revived when they brought you in," Jack said with a shrug or a wince, depending on how you looked at it.

"Alright, I need more water," Tish said to the air feeling silly. A few seconds later one of the guards who brought Tish in brought in another bucket took the old one and left. She gave him another drink then kept washing him.

Six buckets later she was done with the whole room clean. The same guards came in, blindfolded Tish, and led her to the door. The Master stopped her.

"You saw how much blood was on our little Jackie when you came in didn't you? Of course you did. Tell anyone you did and I'll make sure your parents suffer through the same... And they won't survive. Tootle-loo," he said seriously then he gave a little girlish wave even though Tish couldn't see it.

"Now!" The Master said clasping his hands together. "I have a little game to play. Actually a lot of games but the first... Teach the Freak some new tricks. Wont that be fun?!?!" Then he giggled like a little girl.

"Now we'll start off easy. Stay." He said. He paused and when Jack didn't move he said, "Good now we'll make that more difficult," He grabbed Jack by the hair and picked him up. He dragged Jack to the center of the room. "Now," he stood Jack up, "Stay." 

Jack swayed slightly but stayed upright.

"Ah I didn't say sway." And he back handed Jack making him fly across the room. "I said Stay!" 

Jack hit his head on the wall then fell to the floor with a thud. 

"I guess I'll give you another one. Heel. When I say that you will come to my side then kneel and bow your head. Got it, good. Heel."

Jack picked himself up and went to the Master's side but he would not kneel nor bow his head. 

"Tut tut tut. You are not a quick learner are you?" the Master said walking around him. The Master got behind Jack and kicked him at the knees forcing him to his knees. He landed painfully using his hands to not fall on his face. The Master quickly grabbed Jack's hair forcing him to look behind into his eyes.

"We could have avoided this..." he jerked on the hair making Jack grunt involuntarily in pain. "If you would have just knelt you wouldn't have had to be forced." He threw Jack's head forward making Jack's body follow despite his efforts to keep himself up. Jack laid there for a moment.

He started to get up but then a knee was placed on back forcing the air out of his lung. He felt cool breath on his neck.

"Did I say you could get up?" Came a growl near Jack's ear. Jack shivered in fear despite his best efforts.

"Do you like this? Hmmm? I know you being a 51st century guy your a little lax on who you shag but I am way out of your lead. Maybe when your a little more trained," the Master cooed in Jack's ear. 

The thought that the Master would use Jack sexually had crossed his mind but he hoped against hope that he wouldn't. 

Pulling Jack up to his knees after getting off him the Master kept him there. 

"See that's a good Freak. Why fight it if your good for me I'll be nicer. I may even, after a little more training, let you stay at the foot of my bed to sleep and you wouldn't have to stay down here all the time. Doesn't that sound nice?" He said petting Jack. Jack knew "training" was not something he wanted to be broken by. So 'like a naughty pet's he thought he bent over and bit the Master's leg through his pants. Hard enough to draw blood. 

The Master back handed him across the face and he went flying to the opposite wall.

"SHIT! You'll pay for that, you'll pay dearly." The Master said in a deadly quiet voice Jack almost didn't hear. He was quickly losing conscious. "Let see if I can find your friends... Hmm, shall we bet they'd like to play." He was walking closer as he said it and on the word 'play' he punched Jack right in the mouth. Jack cringed away as he started raining down punches and kicks on Jack's helpless form.

Jack didn't know when the Master left. He only knew that the injuries, although very painful, were not immediately life threatening. He died a day or two later from blood loss coupled with dehydration. 

When he woke up next time he was alone, but he was hanging by his wrists again. He was left there no one came for him. He was covered in dried blood and urine when he died again. He didn't know how long it took to died each time or how long for him to revive but he went on like that for a while.

He would die of dehydration or starvation and all the while no one came to him. °Maybe the Master is trying to drive me mad...° he thought. 

He was right but he didn't know it at the time. The Master was leaving him in there by himself for a reason. Captain Jack Harkness could stand a lot of pain, as long as he had an audience. So that's what the Master took away. He made sure Jack would die alone. Then he had a brilliant idea...

When Jack revived again (for about the fifteenth time since he started counting) he was not alone.

"You know Freak, I was reading over your medical records. You are a very interesting person. Even before you were a Freak," the Master was looking at some records and Jack hoped he was wrong about what it said. 

"I want a to do a little experiment... Don't worry the first part wont hurt," he said the last part when Jack cringed.

He through the file and Jack saw he had been right. It was a file on his pregnancy. 

The Master held up a machine and scanned Jack. Jack realized it was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. It didn't hurt and Jack assumed that was the first part. The Master giggled with glee. 

"Well, well, well, it looks like I picked an excellent time. Your in heat," he threw the screwdriver and pulled out his own laser screwdriver and let him down. 

"Since I'm a good Lord and Master a won't restrain you. I'm sure this could be mutually satisfying." He went over to where Jack was lying and helped get the circulation back to his limbs.

When Jack could he started to pull away but couldn't because the Master pulled him in to a kiss, hard. 

"Don't fight. It could ruin the experiment. Listen if you do get pregnant I won't kill you until the baby is born," the Master purred.

Jack didn't struggle but didn't try to actively participate. The whole concept made him sick but he didn't want to die for as long as he could. Plus the one other time it happened he was a bitch, and he was with people he loved. He didn't even like the Master. He just wanted it to be over


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master has some fun with Torchwood 3 while waiting on Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

The Master finally left his seed in Jack. When he had finally caught his breath, he led Jack out of the Room. It was the first time he had been out since his initial imprisonment. 

They were in a bedroom. It was nicely furnished but not overly full. A king size bed, a night stand, and a dresser. It was painted a nice pale yellow with cream carpet.

After putting Jack in bed the Master went go get his clothes from were he left them in the Room. He came back in fully clothed. And went to the door but paused. 

"I'll have Tish bring in some food and drink for you." Then he left.

Jack didn't remember falling asleep but he was woken up by Tish coming in pushing a cart full of food. 

"Jack?" Tish asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he said flashing a Harkness smile.

"Oh Jack! I was so worried they were letting me see you and I feared the worst. I know you said you couldn't die but I was afraid that maybe they had found a way." She ran over and hugged him and was crying on his chest.

He winced slightly but said, "Sh. Sh. It's alright. It takes more than that to keep Ole Jack down. Shh it will be ok, I'm fine." 

Tish had felt him wince and they both knew he was lying but she got off and brought him the food. 

"Tish?" His voice was rough from being unused and screaming during his time with the Master.

"Yes?" Tish said pouring him a glass of milk. He took a bite of the peanutbutter sandwich before continuing, "How-how long have we been here?" 

She swallowed, "About two months. I haven't seen you since the second day here." he nodded.

"How's the Doctor?" Jack continued.

"He's... he's alive. Currently aged. Which might be better, because the only time he deages him is to torture him."

Jack paled at hearing the Doctor was tortured to. Of course he had always suspected but hoped against hope he was wrong. Now he wouldn't even be able to convince himself that the only punishment the Doctor was getting was his body being 900-something.

"Any other news?" Jack asked after eating more of the sandwich.

"Not really we got some new prisoners and the Master was really excited," she said with a shrug. Jack went still.

"H-How many pris-prisoners?" Jack asked started to shake.

"Four. Why?" She said cautiously.

"H-he told me he was go-going to get my fri-friends. There were four of them. Oh gods!" Jack cried.

"Oh, oh Jack! Next time I see them I'll see if they know you. Oh Jack I hope they don't for your sake... Why are you here? And not in your... in there?" Tish was near tears again.

"The Master read some files on me and my... uh biology. He found out that I can get pregnant." Jack paused a moment to let it sit in. She opened her mouth then closed it, she looked like a fish. 

"Yeah. I know, weird. But I'm from the 51st century and it happens. Anyways he-he raped me. I didn't fight but I didn't want to. But he said he wouldn't k-kill if, until the baby is born," Jack explained.

"Yes! Tish, get out!" The Master, who had been standing in doorway for who knows how long, barked and Tish jumped, grabbed the cart, and ran out. 

"Now sleep. We'll know tomorrow if it positive or negative," the Master said walking over and lazily petting Jack's head. 

Despite himself Jack was tired. And now that he was full he couldn't resist. The last words he heard the Master murmur in his ear was, "I found them."

==========

Jack woke up at what he assumed was the morning and he was hooked up to a lot of tube and wires and stuff of that sort. He also couldn't move.

"So it was positive. Now your going to go into a Time Manipulator. In there your body growth will be at whatever I set it for. In your case nine months. That's what the tubes are for. To feed you and the wires make sure you don't die." The Master paused for a moment.

"See you in nine hours or in your case nine months." And he walked out. The lights went down to dim and that's how it went. He was never hungry or thirsty and waste was taken care of. He soon realized why he was cuffed down. He was so bored he would have killed himself just for something to do.

==========

While Jack was in there the Master decided to have some fun. He wasn't lying when he told Jack he had his team. Nope they were all in the cells. So he went to pay them a visit.

Aside from seeing them to make sure they were the right people he hadn't had a chance to deal with them. They each had there own cells. They were the worse he had. Quite small and dirty.

The first one was Owen Harper.

"Well, well, well, Doctor Owen Harper. How are you? Good? Good," the Master taunted. Owen was chained to the back wall and was gagged. He could move forward a little but couldn't lower his arms enough to reach the gag. Owen jerked forward. The Master snickered and walk to the next cell.

It was Toshiko Sato.

"Hi there Tosh. How's it going? Well I hope." She was tied with her arms pined to her side and a cuff attached to the back wall on her ankle. Also gagged. 

Next PC Gwen Cooper.

"Well. PC Cooper. How are things? Smashing I hope." She was dangling above the floor by her wrists. Her head was hung like she was asleep. "Awww poor wittle Gwen I just thought I should mention... Jack never loved you. Tut-ta." She raise her head slightly but was still weak. She hadn't come quietly so and beat her a bit worse than the others.

Last was Ianto Jones.

"Last but certainly not least is Jack's own little boy-toy, Ianto Jones." The Master actually went into the cell. He grabbed Ianto by the hair and pulled, exposing his neck.

"Was Jack ever rough with you?" He whispered in Ianto ear. He started stroking Ianto's neck, which made him shiver in fear. Ianto was chained in much of the same way as Owen except no gag. The Master smacked his face. 

"I asked you a question. Answer it." 

"Yes." Ianto said reluctantly after the Master grabbed his throat. 

"Good boy. Were you ever rough with him or were you just submissive? Always let him take the lead?" Ianto didn't answer but turned his eye down and the Master nodded as if he knew. And whisper so the only they could hear it, "Well a just thought I should tell you he is a good submissive." 

The Master just laughed as Ianto started cursing him out in Welsh. He grabbed a gag and cut Ianto off mid curse.

"No no no. None of that." He let go of his hair. Then whispered in his ear, "or wittle Jackie might pay the price." Ianto's eyes went wide with the fear that (a) the Master had Jack and (b) he would hurt him if Ianto misbehaved.

The Master walked out chuckling. 

"Now..." he said addressing Torchwood Three, "if anyone misbehaves not only will they pay the price but so will our little Jackie. And, as you well know, *giggle giggle* he can't die so I'll make him pay over and over and ooovveerr," he drew out the word 'over' the last time, "again. Toodles!" He gave a small wave and walked by them and was about to go out when he stopped by a still struggling Owen.

"Oh Doctor Harper..." his voice was laced with fake pity, "I have big plans for you," The Master went into the cell and Owen went still. He started stroking Owen's cheek in a way that, if it weren't the Master doing it, could almost be considered lovingly. 

"You know something?" The Master asked still stroking Owen's cheek. "Don't worry about answering that. But I got news for you, you are Jack's least favorite. Did you know that?" he had stopped stoking his cheek and was now feeling Owen's neck. He gave a little squeeze, and Owen's breath caught.

"Now that you know that... I wonder if he'll care if you get," he leaned in close to his ear and purred, "broken?" 

Owen started struggling again and the Master laughed and left him there, struggling and cursing through the gag.

The Master thought °that went well now time to see how gramps is.° He hadn't showered yet because he wanted to make sure he still smelled like the Freak. He wanted the Doctor to at least know a little of what he was doing.

"Oohhh Doc-tor," the Master said in a sing-songy voice as he was bounding into the main conference room.

"Wanna know what I'VE been up to lately? Huh do ya? Do ya? Well do you?" He paused and as usual the Doctor said nothing and just stared out the window from his wheel chair.

He knew what had happened. He could smell it on his old friend but he didn't want to have the conformation that came with saying it out loud.

"Well, gramps, since I know your just dyyiinnnggg," he drew out the word 'dying', "to know," he went up to the Doctor and spun him around. 

"I FUCKED THE FREAK!!!" he shouted with a wicked glee. "I wonder if it was like he imagined? Fucking a Time Lord. He loved you, you know?" The Doctor stayed silent and passive but on the inside he was crying like a baby.

"Key word 'loved' you. Before you ran from him, twice. Before you called him wrong... You get mad at me for breaking him yet you did most the work." He said looking deep into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor knew he had, deep down, but then there was the conformation that came with saying it out loud again. He knew Jack could have left with Martha and been spared all this pain and torment. But he chose to stay behind, with the Doctor.

"You're worse than I am Doctor. I know what I am. I don't put on a white suit and call myself a saint. I wear black suits... they don't show blood." The Master chuckled darkly and left to leave the Doctor alone with his thoughts.

The rest of the time nothing interesting happened. The Master had a nice lunch with his human wife Lucy. Sent the Toclphane down on some cities. Watched and tortured other prisoners for information and fun. His main guards, the three that knew where Jack's 'room's was, Matthews, Adams, and Wilson, were the most interesting to watch. Matthews and Adams had been thugs, pretty skilled at torture, but now worked at U.N.I.T. Wilson also worked at U.N.I.T. and was no stranger to the ways of torture. He was usually the one watching Jack on the camera.

When the nine hours were up he went to check on Jack. The doctors informed him that Jack had gone into labor. They were going to perform a c-section to make sure the child was unharmed during birth.

Two hours later after making sure the child was unharmed they brought her out to the Master.

"Congratulations, sir, you have a daughter," the nurse said hand over the girl. The Master gently took her, not wanting to wake her up, and looked at her lovingly. He was... happy... he was actually happy. Not a physco happy but a genuine happy. 

"Sir? What would you like to call her?" The nurse asked.

He snapped out of it, "Prodigy. And how many hearts does she have?" He was the Master and she would be his Prodigy. The nurse gave a confused look but shrugged and wrote it down. After all. She'd just seen a man give birth be killed (at the demand of the Master)and come back to life and a baby with two hearts. She knew weirder things could happen than the girl having a weird name.

"Two," she answered. He nodded then waved her off.

The Master knew Jack healed quickly but he wanted no scars so he had him kill then sent to the bed in his front room. The Master was still cuddling the child when he walked in on Jack. He was asleep.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" The Master asked waking Jack up instantly.

"Wha? Yes! Its a girl... They wouldn't tell me," Jack said taking the child. She opened her eyes and had the most brilliant blue eyes Jack had ever seen. The Master set on the edge of the bed watching the two. Jack was silently crying tears of joy and Prodigy was looking at everything she could.

"What did you name her?" Jack had no illusions that he would have an opinion in her name.

"Prodigy," the Master said standing to take her. Jack hesitated a moment but let her go.

The Master walked out with her without a backwards glance. He went straight to The Doctor. 

Walking in calmly was not something he normally did so it surprised him when the Master quietly strolled through the doors with no prior warning.

"Hello Doctor. Miss me? Course you did." He walked over carrying the girl in his arms. "Thought you might like to meet Prodigy. My daughter." The Doctor looked up, surprised. 

"Yes. I got the Freak pregnant and the put him in a Time Manipulator. It takes longer I know but its a lot less painful that the laser screwdriver. I think I'll do the same to her. Give her lessons while she in there so she doesn't grow up stupid. Yes... I will," he looked at the child and said in a 'baby voice', "but first we have to go see some prisoners to go see. Yes we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to mention I originally posted this on Teaspoon and an Open Mind but never finished it. I plan to finish it here. I own none of Torchwood or Doctor Who... but I would like to ;)


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master has big plans for Owen and Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time to update!

They went down to see Torchwood Three. 

"Hello there Torchwood. I would like you to meet my  
daughter, Prodigy," he walked her by each member of the team. Stopping in front of Ianto. He walked in and over to right in front of Ianto. He started to wave the baby's hand and said in a 'baby voice', 

"Hello there, Mr. Jones. I'm am also Jack's daughter, him and the Master fucked and Jack liked it!"

Ianto looked furious and hurt at the same time and the Master just laughed. He walked out eyeing Owen again, seeing that he stiffened as he passed the Master laughed like he just heard the funniest joke, an continued to the Time Manipulator.

"Well, my little one, in you go. I have people to look after you. For you it will feel like..." he pressed a few buttons, "twenty years. But it will really only be twenty hours. You'll be taught what I want you to learn. When you come out you will be like me. But you won't hear the drums. No looking into the Untempered-Skizm for you. Your only part Time Lord looking in it could kill you."

He knew the baby didn't understand at all what he was saying but he kept talking until the girl from earlier came up to him.

"We're all ready inside. I just need the girl. Then you can start the program," the young nurse said reaching for the girl. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her to the nurse.

"What is your name?"

"Oh it's Janet. Janet Simms."

"Well Ms. Simms you will take care of her for twenty years. How old will you be?" 

"I'll be forty one when we come out." 

The Master was taking an unusual amount of interest in the human nurse. °Its because she's going to be taking care of your daughter. Your just be parental°, he thought to himself. He chuckled. He could not imagine having a child with Lucy but with the Freak, apparently he was ok with it.

The Master nodded and Janet walked in the Time Manipulator. The Master started up the machine. He had a lot to do in that twenty hour span. He decided to see the Freak. He hadn't killed him lately and he needed to.

Jack woke up instantly when the Master walked in.

"Freak... it's been a while." He walked over and grabbed Jack's throat. The Master easily picked Jack up and, after opening up the door to Jack's 'room', threw him up against the wall. The lights were dim and completely out on the side of the room they weren't using.

"Umf missed you to," Jack said suppressing a laugh.

"Well well well. I looks like someones forgotten his lessons," the Master said grabbing Jack's thoat squeezing his fingers.

"It... may have only... been nine hours... for you. But I... had a lot longer..." he let Jack drop.

"Then I'll have to fix that. I told you I had your team didn't I?" Jack stiffened

"Let them go. You don't want them. Trust me they're back stabbers."

"Then maybe I should just kill them. Hm? Since you obviously hate them. Wouldn't that just make life easier for you. You know so you wouldn't have to see your backstabbers?" The Master turned as if he was going to go out.

"NO! Please don't do that." Jack hung his head. He knew as long as the Master had Torchwood he wouldn't put them needlessly in danger.

"Oh?" The Master raised an eyebrow. "Well since you said please. But one of them will have to be punished for you defying me... How 'bout you choose?" The Master paused for Jack to answer. 

Jack stayed quiet and kept his eyes downcast.

"Answer me! Or I'll choose!" Another pause. "Fine how 'bout Doctor Owen Harper..." Jack still said nothing. "Or Mr. Ianto Jones?..." 

"No! Please no, please?"

"Oh. So you don't care about Owen but threaten your little boy-toy and you speak up."

"I-I don't want you to hurt any of them." 

"Oh I won't but OUR daughter will. When she comes out she'll be twenty and she'll need a slave. I think breaking one of your team would do her some good. Now Owen? or Ianto?" 

"Owen," Jack said in a soft voice.

"What? I didn't hear you?" The Master said in a sing-songy voice.

"Owen!" Jack said louder choking out a sob and sinking to his knees.

The lights came completely up and on the other side of the room was Owen. Chained with his arms behind his back on a meter chain attached to the wall. Still wearing what the Toclphane had captured him in, minus his leather jacket. The Master walked over to him. His head was down, but he was still conscience.

"See Doctor Harper, I told you Jack wouldn't care..." Owen didn't look up. The Master smacked him hard across the face and Owen fell to his knees. "Look at me when I speak to you..." Owen opened his eyes and looked up. He had a split lip and a black eye.

"Now Doctor Harper, I know how this must make you feel. Realizing how easily you were given up. But you can take revenge," He undid the chains and helped Owen to his feet.

"You can beat on Jack all you want and he won't fight back." The Master breathed in Owen's ear, then in the other side he breathed, "Choose your weapon." 

Jack looked up at Owen but Owen looked at the wall of weapons on the opposite side. He choose a gun, a distants weapon. He didn't want kill Jack (again) but he had been informed that if he didn't kill Jack, Tosh would be killed and she couldn't come back.

"Ah. A distants weapon..." Jack hung his head again. He understood Owen didn't want to kill him but was being threaten.

"Oh no no no!" The Master grabbed Jack's hair and wretched his head back so he was looking Owen in the eyes. The Master started stroking Jack's cheek. "Don't you want to look him in the eyes? Watch the light drain from them?" the Master taunted.

Owen lifted the gun. His hands were shaking as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Jack's chest. Owen looked at Jack and tried to display how sorry he was. Jack would have nodded if the Master wasn't hold his head so he just blinked. He shot twice. The he dropped the gun. 

"Good. He needed killed," the Master threw down Jack's body. "Matthews, Adams, Wilson!" The Master snapped. Three guards entered, "Matthews chain the Freak back up, Adams go get the Freak's other "guest", and Wilson, go take Doctor Harper to his room. Lock the doors and make sure there is nothing in there in which he can hurt himself. Better stay with him. Don't hurt him." The two guards left with Owen being drug between them.

 

When Jack woke back up he was in the same position he had woken in many times. Arms pull up into a V above his head, but he could touch the ground.

"Glad your up," came a voice from behind, "Nice ass." Jack realized he was naked, he was not usually self conscious but he didn't like the idea of being alone and naked with only the Master was frightening to say the least.

"Come on, boy-toy," The Master yanked Ianto in front of Jack by his hair then threw him to the ground. He was sill wearing a suit and tie, "Aw poor wittle Wianto and wittle Jackie." Ianto looked up at the Master. 

"No don't get up," the Master kicked Ianto in the ribs. His breath left him in a woush. 

"Leave him alone!" Jack growled as Ianto was coughing. 

"Hm. No," the Master shurgged and kick Ianto in the stomach. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Jack was struggling against the chains fiercely.

"No I said I wouldn't punish him because of you. This..." he grabbed Ianto's face and turn face Jack. "This... is because I want to," the Master jerked Ianto's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Ianto tried to get away but the Master held him there.

Jack tried to get to the Master but the chains wouldn't break. "You bastard! Let him go!" 

The Master broke the kiss, "Why would I do that? It makes him all hot and bothered," Ianto blushed an even deeper red.

"Would you like a turn? I could even chain him up. Is that what you want?" The Master cocked his eyebrow up at Jack.

"I want... I would LIKE you to leave him alone... Master." Jack said defeated. He couldn't let Ianto get hurt anymore. The Master immediately and went to Jack. 

"I won't hurt him anymore... tonight, if you say my name," the Master cooed.

"Master," Jack whispered.

"Louder!" He grabbed Ianto's throat.

"Master!" He tightened his grip.

"I can't hear you!" The Master sang starting to squeeze Ianto's throat.

"MASTER!! Please stop! Please please! Let him down!" Jack had tears running down his face but he ignored them. The Master dropped Ianto and went to Jack. 

"Mr. Jones? Look up here." The Master commanded softly. He did as he was told still trying to catch his breath.  
"You see Mr. Jones," he said when Ianto looked up, "he loves you or whatever passes for love these days... And for that..." He grabbed both sides of Jack's head and twisted, "he must pay." The Master smirked as Jack's lifeless body slummed forward. 

Ianto tried to get over to him but the Master kept him down. He straddled Ianto keeping him pinned. "You will be a brilliant play thing. You'll keep him broken. And if you don't help me in any way I want..." he leaned in close to his ear.

"I'll kill the Freak in front of you until you are begging for death yourself then IF I decide to kill you, I'll make the Freak do it. Slowly... Intimately... In every way you fear..." the Master said it so quietly Ianto almost didn't hear him. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Owen are actually going to play quite a big part in this... I'm not done but it may even be bigger than Jack. Also from here on out it will be from the Master and Prodigy's POV.
> 
> P.S. Yes I stole the last line the Master says from Loki to Black Widow in the Avengers. Sorry. (Not sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master goes to each of the Torchwood Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Hope you like it.

When Jack woke up again, chained by the wrists not touching the floor, the Master was the only one in there.

"You know I don't get it?" the Master said after a minute. He came over and punched Jack in the stomach.

"You don't want me kill them even though I would for you from the kindness of my heart. Although I AM finding a use for them. That Toshiko Sato is quite a genius. She is currently working on finding Ms. Martha Jones whether she wants and knows it or not. Your teaboy makes the best coffee I have ever tasted and my hold on him keeps you in check. Ms. Gwen Cooper is actually not of that much use but I thought the other Joneses could use some help so she takes care of the guards. I thought she would have an easier time keeping 'em at bay than Ms. Tish. And Owen... well he'll serve his purpose well," the Master smirked as if they were during an inside joke.

"Why... why do you want them?" Jack panted.

"I just told you."

"No... you told me. *punch* umf what... they do. What I want to know is *punch* ahff why..."

"To break you. I thought you would be a lot harder to break and maybe you WOULD have been. And they were working on in a rebellion, however futile it had to be crushed," the Master said walking around to Jack's back.

"Now we've got ten hours left for the Time Manipulator. Let's have some fun," he took a cricket bat from the wall and swung at Jack's left shin. There was a sickening crack when contact was made and the bones shattered. Jack cried out.

"By the way this room sound proof. So be as loud as you want," another swing at his right shin. Another crack and Jack let out a blood curdling scream. He was no longer able to support his own weight without the splintered bones grinding together.

"Oh yes. Just like that. Lets see if your knees bend the other way too," and with a wicked grin he threw the bat and bent down at Jack's knees. He grabbed the left leg right above and below the knee and brought the bottom to the top with a sickening snap. 

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP PLEASE PLEAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" His words turned into a scream when the Master did the same to the other leg. 

"Oh I love that. Let's see how loud I can make you scream," the Master promised.

*whimper whimper*

The Master took a tool from the wall. It looked like a ball with a bunch of spikes. Each spike was about and inch at the base and an inch tall. °A mace° Jack realized. 

The Master took it and gently press it lightly into Jack's stomach. It had only just pricked the surface of the skin when the Master stopped. He pulled it down tearing the skin as he went.

Jack, who no longer had any energy, just moaned. Just hanging from his wrists.

The Master took the mace and brought it to Jack's collar bone. He made a quick cut, nowhere near anything major. When a thin line of blood appeared the Master licked it experimently, then shivered.

"Oh boy. That is good." And he started licking and sucking the blood. "I can taste all that extra life. It tastes wrong in a right sort of way." He shivered in pleasure again then moved to stand behind him, as he kept licking. 

The Master finally broke away and Jack was getting dizzy with blood loss. 

"Come on. Stay awake." The Master cooed. He hadn't even realized he was wavering in and out of consciousness. "Here I'll let you sleep." And with that the mace connected with the back of Jack's head. His last thought was °bliss.°

"Hmm do I stay or go..." the Master murmured to the dead body. "I'll go. More fun out there when he's dead." So the Master left. Casting a backwards glance at the body. He noticed the Freak was getting really bloody. °Maybe I'll have Tish clean him... Or his boy-toy but command them not to speak or I'll kill one of his team... Yeah probably that° he grinned at the thought, and proceeded to him continue out.

He went the adjoining cell and low and behold there was the doctor. Not his Doctor but the good Doctor Harper. Hanging in much the same way as Jack the only difference was Owen was fully conscious.

"You bastard! Let me down!" Owen growled when he saw the Master.

"Aww... no!" he giggled like a school girl, "You look much better this way. I have two questions. One should I leave you clothed and have some fun or wait til Prodigy is here to show her some tips?" He paused only half wanting Owen to answer. "Since I'm a good Master I'll wait til Prodigy. Give you some more time to think on what I'm about to say. Prodigy is my daughter. She will be your Mistress/Master. Do what she says and the pain will be less. Ta ta!" 

He flipped off the lights and left Owen hanging in the dark yelling cursing the Master as he left. °I think I'll go see how Ms. Sato is doing.° 

"Ms. Toshiko how is that search coming along?" The Master asked walking in the high tech computer lab where Tosh and four other men were working.

"We have traced the energy but can't get a fixed location." She said coming in front of him like he had instructed. 

"How close can you get to the location?" 

"We know the country. Or what it used to be." He raised an eyebrow. "It was Russia." She said a small voice fearing the Master's wrath. 

He lashed out and back handed her. It was hard, enough to make her fall to the floor, but not nearly as hard as it could of been if he'd been smacking Jack.

"Do better." He said calmly. Tosh stayed on the floor and kept her eyes down. One of the other men came over and helped her up, which the Master took interest in. He smirked and left without another word.

°One hour left. Time flies when your having fun.° He was interrupted by a guard while on his way to see Lucy and get something to eat.

"Sir!" the guard said saluting.

"Yes?" the Master said patiently.

"Sir!" he ended the salute, "The Gwen Cooper woman tried to fight one of the men under my control. We subdued her and she is in the Main Room awaiting punishment. Sir!" He saluted again.

"Yes I knew she would be trouble. We'll let's not keep her waiting," the Master stepped aside and indicated to the guard to lead the way. The guard ended the salute and walked on.

When they arrived Gwen Cooper was on her knees, struggling against the guard, with her hands chained behind her back.

"Tisk tisk tisk. And I thought you liked Jack. Because of this infraction he'll go without food or water until he's died four times. Now what should I do with you?" 

The Doctor crawled out of his tent and was watching with sympathy. The Master snapped at on of the guards and he ran off. He returned a few minutes later with Ianto being led by his tie as if it were a leash.

"Ianto!" Gwen cried.

"Gwen?" Ianto looked in her direction but he couldn't see her. He had a blindfold on. He had had it on since he left Jack, he wasn't sure if he wasn't just blind. A guard hit the butt of his gun against Gwen head and growled something like "shut up"

Ianto, when he had left Jack he had been forced to strip everything off but his tie and then had his hands bound in front of him then been told the Master would summon him. A little while later a man came in and with a sharp tug on his tie/leash, he was led out.

"Great!" The Master clasped his hands gleefully, "Now. PC Cooper, you see I have a new slave. I'm still training him. You should join him. Seriously. Get her ready." He looked at his watch. "Now hate to punish and run but... got to go," and with that he walked out leaving a confused Ianto and angry Gwen behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its taken me awhile and I'm running out of prewritten so it might take me awhile again but I'm hoping to write some more. Btw all mistakes are my own sorry please point them out but no meanness, please. Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi-chapter giant. It will also be part of a series so bare with me. Comments would be helpful! Thanks!


End file.
